


Tinker Tenor Zelda Spy

by Bullshit_and_Spoons



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hilda snaps, Sexual Tension, Spellcest, Trigger Warning - Self harm, a little fluff, angsty af, occasional soft Zelda, secret feelings, touch-starved zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_and_Spoons/pseuds/Bullshit_and_Spoons
Summary: Zelda falls victim to a sleeping curse. Hilda and Sabrina find themselves spying on Zelda dreams and fantasies in an effort to wake her.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Sleeping Curse

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of ignoring the shit show that was the last two seasons of Sabrina, this is set early season 2. Enjoy!

Ambrose, Sabrina and Hilda were crowded around Zelda's single bed where she lay fast asleep at 2pm.

Hilda placed a hand on Zelda's arm. "Quickly now Ambrose. Nightmares under sleeping curses are dreadful."

Ambrose carefully stuck a large syringe into Zelda's forearm and injected a pale blue liquid.

Sabrina rocked her shoulder gently, “Aunt Z?”

Zelda stirred. For a moment they thought she would wake however she remained distinctly asleep.

“How long do waking draughts usually take Auntie Hilda?” Sabrina inquired.

“It should have worked within moments love. I think Zelda’s fallen victim to something much more than a simple sleeping spell.”

Hilda touched a hand to Zelda’s forehead, “If only we could see what she was dreaming, I would have a much better idea of how to wake her.”

“Auntie, I have an idea, but we’ll need Ms Wardwell,” Sabrina said.

~

“And how does one do that exactly?” Hilda asked.

“You need to empty your mind,” Lilith grumbled.

Lilith, Sabrina and Hilda sat cross-legged on the floor attempting to meditate themselves into Zelda’s dreams. Ambrose watched sceptically from Zelda’s bedside. Sabrina was already there it seemed.

“Think of a clear intention, waking your sister for instance?”

Hilda closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she found herself in Fastus’s office along with Sabrina and Lilith. Fastus was at the desk, a self-satisfied smile on his lizard-like face. He took no notice of her sudden appearance.

She walked over to Sabrina, “Have you seen Zelda?”

Before Sabrina could respond, Zelda swung the office door open. Fastus jumped out of his seat with a start.

“What are you doing sitting in my chair?” Zelda boomed.

“Sorry, High Priestess Zelda, my deepest apologies, I just sat for a brief rest,” Fastus snivelled.

“High Priestess?” Sabrina whispered under her breath.

“Now is no time to rest, we have our head boy and girl to announce. Sabrina and Nick will make such a lovely pair will they not?”

“Undoubtedly High Priestess.”

The scene around them seemed to dissolve and was replaced by their very own dining room. Versions of themselves sat around the table. The imagined Sabrina was speaking excitedly of a spell she had mastered. The imagined Hilda was walking around the table pouring tea.

Edward walked into the kitchen.

“Dad,” the onlooking Sabrina murmured under her breath.

Hilda took in a slightly shaky breath.

“It’s not real, pet,” she said, her eyes glassy.

The scene continued to play out uneventfully before them.

“This doesn't make sense, these don’t seem like nightmares,” Sabrina said.

"Maybe it'll take time to shift," Hilda said.

“These are no ordinary dreams, they’re too structured,” Lilith said slowly, “Almost as if they’re daydreams or fantasies”.

The imaginary Zelda stood, wrapping a fur coat around her.

“Ready to leave Sabrina, we best be getting to the academy”.

“Yep,” Sabrina said getting up.

“Excellent,” Zelda pushed her chair in. Then, so quickly and casually one could easily have missed it she bent down kissing Hilda on the lips. “Bye darling,” she said in an affectionate drawl.

The real Sabrina frowned and Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Did she just kiss me?” the observing Hilda asked amused.

Again, the scene changed around them.

They saw Zelda walking around an hourglass. Instead of sand, the hourglass was filled with blood. The crimson liquid seemed to drip impossibly slowly for the blood’s consistency. As Zelda paced around it speaking urgently in Latin, the blood rose and began dripping up instead of down.

“What’s she doing?” Sabrina questioned.

“Never you mind Sabrina,” Hilda said, “It’s dark, dark magic, forbidden by witch law."

Suddenly the room seemed to begin to spin around them. Only Zelda remained still.

Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

“We’re at the academy,” Sabrina said.

The same Zelda took off down the dark corridor. The sound of screams filled the empty hall and Zelda’s pace quickened. Lilith, Sabrina and Hilda followed.

“Zelda, please! Please stop!” A devastated voice cried.

The colour drained from Hilda’s face. Sabrina turned to her aunt, “What is this?”

“It’s my harrowing.”

Zelda pushed open a door to her right and the three followed closely.

A young, pretty, red-haired girl turned abruptly at Zelda’s entrance. Hilda, Sabrina and Lilith took in the scene before them.

A younger, pudgy blond-haired girl was strung up by her wrists dangling over a bubbling cauldron. The ropes were suspended by five other young women, who together maintained an enchantment to keep the ropes in place. Upon Zelda’s entrance, the ropes slipped slightly as the girls lost concentration. The blond-haired girl screamed as she slipped closer to the boiling liquid, but the girls turned back to catch her.

“Who are you?” the redhead questioned imperiously.

“Future high priestess,” Zelda said, “and as such you will do as I say and let her down immediately.”

The redhead smirked, “Of course, we can let her down. Girls, drop her!”

The ropes suddenly slackened.

“Capturam!” Zelda screamed, reaching her hands out towards the plummeting young girl.

The girl froze just above the boiling water and Zelda lowered her to safety away from the pot.

“You have no right to interfere!” The redhead yelled.

Zelda turned on her, “I have every right, you impetuous brat!”

Ropes twisted around the wrists of the redhead as well as her five friends. As they resisted the ropes only tightened.

“The real High Priest would never approve of what you’re doing! Let me go,” the girl hissed.

“Apologise to your sister,” Zelda responded.

The girl feigned a laugh, “Never.”

The ropes twisted tighter around her wrists hoisting her off the ground.

For the first time, fear sparked in the young woman’s eyes.

“Are we feeling a little more compliant?” Zelda asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

“It’s my Satan given right to kill her,” the redhead proclaimed.

At that, the ropes twisted sharply around her wrists drawing blood. The girl cried out.

Zelda moved the girl over the bubbling cauldron.

“Only monsters kill their own blood,” she spat.

She let her slip closer to the cauldron. The young woman screamed, “Stop!”

“Apologise!”

“Hilda, I’m- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought you here, threatened you like this.”

“Promise you won’t do it again.”

The girl’s eyes sparked angrily. She slipped closer to the cauldron and her shoe fell off, dissolving upon contact with the liquid.

“Okay, okay. I swear I won’t do it again.”

Suddenly the ropes severed. The young Zelda let out a deafening shriek. The girl plunged into the giant pot moments after the bubbling liquid turned to cool water. The other five girls were also dropped to the floor and ran for the open door. The young Zelda scrambled out of the pot and while still shaking from fright, vanished.

Finally, Zelda turned to the young Hilda, who was half hiding behind a pillar at the back of the room.

Zelda knelt down. “Come here, Hilda, don’t be afraid,” she said gently.

Hilda approached cautiously.

“Let me see your wrists.”

The girl held out her hands and Zelda took them in hers, examining the cuts around her wrists. Muttering softly, she healed the cuts.

“Unfortunately, I’m no good at healing magic but this will have to do.”

“Thank you,” Hilda said softly.

Zelda squeezed her hands, “You’re going to be an incredible witch one day.”

“Never as incredible as Zelda,” the young girl muttered looking at the ground.

Zelda gently lifted the girl's chin shaking her head, “The Hilda I know is stronger than your sister will ever be.”

The observing Hilda blinked twice.

“Do you hear me?” Zelda said.

The young girl nodded, “Thank you for saving me.”

“You shouldn’t have needed saving,” Zelda said briskly but her eyes were glassy.

She stood up abruptly, “Study hard, it’ll be easier without that monster harrowing you.”

Everything became a blur as the imagining seemed to come to an end. Sabrina looked over at Hilda. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, which she reached up to wipe away.

The next scene formed before them.

An older Sabrina was lying back on a medical bed, screaming as she held Nicks's hand.

“You need to push Sabrina,” Zelda said frantically in her green medical gown.

Sabrina groaned and squeezed Nicks hand tighter.

“You’re doing brilliantly love,” the dream Hilda said, squeezing Sabrina’s arm.

“Nearly there, Sabrina!” Zelda said.

The watching Sabrina observed the scene play out before her with wide eyes.

Within moments Zelda was beaming, handing Sabrina her baby boy.

“I suppose this makes us grand aunts now,” Hilda said.

Sabrina reached up and squeezed Zelda’s hand and that was on her shoulder, “More like grandmothers.”

The observing Sabrina smiled and looked at Hilda.

“Your Aunt loves you so much Sabrina,” Hilda said.

“I know, I know,” Sabrina said her words coming out a little strained as she felt herself tear up, “I just don’t always see it, you know.”

Once more the scene dissolved. They were back in the living room of the mortuary. It was lit by nothing but the fire and dozens of flittering candles.

“Did you really think I’d forget our anniversary?” Zelda said with a smile, as she slow danced with Hilda.

Lilith smirked, “This is all rather cosy.”

Neither Hilda nor Sabrina paid her any notice, both too shocked by the intimacy of the scene playing out before them.

“You’ve been so busy with your high priestess duties, I thought you’d forgotten about little old me,” the dancing Hilda said.

Zelda reached up tucking a strand of Hilda's hair behind her ear. “Fair enough,” she whispered.

“Ayy,” Hilda uttered mock batting her hand away. They both laughed.

Zelda leaned forward to kiss her but Hilda inclined her head blocking her. Their foreheads touched and Zelda’s eyes closed. She tried again but Hilda pulled her head back.

“Hildie,” Zelda said in a softly pleading voice.

The observing Hilda’s throat went dry.

Hilda paused for a moment before bridging the distance between them kissing her.

The observing Sabrina raised her eyebrows and Lilith stole a glance at Hilda whose eyes were glued to the scene before her.

The kissing became increasingly heated.

Zelda pulled Hilda closer at the waist and ran her hands over her hips.

“We should stop watching, this is an invasion of Aunt Zelda’s privacy,” Sabrina said.

“It’s only for her own good Sabrina,” Lilith said.

“We’ve seen enough, Aunt Hilda?”

Hilda drew her eyes away from the scene, swallowing, “Sabrina’s quite right, I think I have an idea about how to snap her out of this.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

They were back in Zelda and Hilda’s bedroom.

“So, the reason the waking draught didn’t work was because Zelda didn’t want to wake up. Her dreams are too pleasant,” Hilda explained.

“So, in order for the waking draught to work we need to turn her dreams sour?”

“That’s right, and I think I have just the thing,” Hilda said producing a spray bottle with a purple liquid in it.

“A nightmare draught,” Ambrose said.

Hilda walked over to Zelda’s bed.

“Sorry about this Zelda,” she muttered wincing as she sprayed the bottle over Zelda.

“I’ll get more waking draught Auntie,” Ambrose said.

Zelda’s brow furrowed in her sleep. Ambrose filled another syringe with waking draught. He injected the substance once more into her forearm. They waited with bated breath.

Zelda sat up with a start. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

Sabrina hugged her, “Glad to have you back Auntie Zee.”

“What going on?” Zelda asked, glancing suspiciously at Lilith.

“You were under a sleeping curse. But our waking draught wasn’t working.”

“So, we made another batch, because I must have gotten the measurements a bit wrong,” Hilda interrupted. “The second time worked a treat. But you gave us quite a fright for a second their Zelds,” Hilda finished in a hurry.

“And Wardwell what are you doing here?” Zelda asked.

“Sabrina was concerned and asked for my assistance, luckily I wasn’t needed. But we must remain vigilant. It still remains to be seen who cursed you in the first place,” Lilith said with an easy nonchalance.

“Nevermind that for now. How are you feeling?” Hilda asked.

“Fine,” Zelda said, “I would, however, appreciate if you could all get out of my room so I can dress in peace”.

“Of course, Auntie,” Ambrose said.

They all shuffled out of the room.

Once they had left, Zelda buried her face in her hands. Never had her dreams been so vivid and while they had been gratifying, she felt as though she wanted to cry.  
~  
“Aunt Hilda?” Sabrina inquired just as Hilda was about to bid her goodnight.

“Yes lamb?” Hilda said straightening her bed covers.

“Are you and Aunt Zelda involved at all?”

Hilda shook her head, “No, no we’re not. I think its best we just forgot what we saw today.”

“Doesn’t Aunt Zelda deserve to know what we saw?”

Hilda fiddled with the edge of her cardigan sleeve, “Sabrina your aunt is a very proud person, knowing we’ve seen her personal daydreams will...well it’ll take her a long time to get back to her old self.”

“But Auntie wouldn’t you want to know if the situation were reversed?” Sabrina asked.

Hilda sighed looking at her niece, “You are your father’s daughter.”

“Was that a yes?” Sabrina smiled.

“Yes, you must give me some time to tell her though dear.”

~

  
Over the next few days, Hilda ran over in her mind different ways to tell her sister what they had seen. She had not yet been able to imagine a situation that didn’t end with her in the Cain pit or a month of biting, vicious comments to both her and Sabrina.

Hilda also struggled to grapple with what she had seen herself. She couldn’t say it hadn’t changed the way she saw her and the way she felt. She had always craved Zelda’s approval while never daring to crave her affection.

While at first, it had thrilled her to discover Zelda’s feelings for her, in the coming days she found herself hating her for it. That Zelda could hold such affection for her yet still make such cutting remarks. She’d realised that not only were Zelda’s fantasies unreal but also that the Zelda within them was one that didn’t quite exist.

However, none of Hilda’s mental planning could have prepared her for how the truth finally spilled out.

  
~

“Any word from Dr. Cee, Aunty,” Ambrose asked taking a seat at the breakfast table.

“No, I still haven’t heard from him I wonder what he’s up to,” Hilda said curiously.

“Maybe he’s getting bored of you, lost his momentary fetish for your lumpy yellow cardigans,” Zelda said with a smirk in her voice, not even turning around from cutting carrots at the chopping board.

“I would have thought you’d get bored of being so heartless,” Hilda retorted, not feeling her usual resignation to Zelda’s cruel quips.

“Well, I best be off,” Ambrose chirped as he left a little too abruptly. Zelda looked over her shoulder.

“I would hardly call telling the truth heartless, we all knew it would only be so long before he came to his senses,” Zelda said even as she wished she could stop.  
“You take that back,” Hilda said softly.

Zelda turned completely now, resting her back to the kitchen bench. She smirked, “And if I don’t?”

Hilda stood up, feeling herself snap. “You know you’re not the only one who can bite,” Hilda said her voice unsteady. “You think you’re so superior? Well I think it’s pathetic that you’re only f-fucking Fastus as a power trip. I can’t imagine the depth of your insecurity to sleep with such an abhorrent man”.

Zelda smiled, “Is that the best you can do?”

Hilda stepped closer to her, “I think you’re weak Zelda.”

Zelda scoffed even as the words clawed at her stomach, “I don’t give a devil's hoof what, a pathetic thing like you thinks of me.”

Hilda wanted to scream but more than that she wanted to hurt her. She reached out her hand to gently cup Zelda’s face. She stroked her thumb over her cheek, “But you do. Don’t you?”

Hilda could have sworn she saw something akin to fear flash in her sister’s eyes but a moment later a broad smile spread out across her sister’s face.

“Whatever are you suggesting sister?” Zelda chortled, but there was a forced quality to it.

There was something terribly satisfying about seeing her sister afraid, to be the one with the power to hurt her for once. Hilda didn’t blink, she let her fingers slide into Zelda’s hair at the back of her neck. “You think I don’t know the things you want from me Zelds?” she asked in a dangerously sweet tone.

She felt the muscles at the back of Zelda’s neck tense.

“You think I want to fuck an uncouth, pudgy thing like you?" Zelda sneered.

Hilda traced the crest of Zelda’s hip bone pinning her back against the counter so hard it must have hurt, “I think you’re desperate to.”

Hilda got what she wanted, her sister's face had gone deathly pale and she could tell her mind was racing. Zelda swallowed. They both knew the game was up. Zelda’s hand darted behind her and she scrambled around before taking hold of a knife.

Hilda smiled, “Back to our old tricks are we Zelds? Even falling for me can’t stave off your cruelty.”

Zelda held the knife up to her neck, her hand shaking, “Have you drunk ponds water sister, you’re speaking utter nonsense.”

“Slit my throat then Zelda.”

Zelda remained frozen. Her expression took on an almost tortured quality as she was convinced completely that Hilda somehow knew. Before Hilda even knew what was happening Zelda withdraw the knife from Hilda’s neck and slid the blade over her own throat.

“Zelda!” Hilda exclaimed.

Zelda’s body slumped to the floor, blood gushing from her severed jugular vein.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

Hilda cried after she’d buried Zelda in the Cain pit. She wanted to wait by the grave until Zelda resurrected to then walk her inside and wash every piece of dirt and gravel off her herself. However, she knew that would be nothing short of torture for Zelda. So, she waited inside, in the lounge so Zelda wouldn’t have to face her as she came in to wash.

She heard the front door creak open three hours later. Zelda’s footsteps somehow still sounded swift as she walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Faintly, Hilda heard the spray of the shower being turned on. The whole time she could barely focus on the book she was reading. When the sound of the shower finally ceased, she got up to make tea in the kitchen.

She knocked gently on their door, a feat she barely managed with two cups of tea in her hands.

“What is it?” came the stony answer.

Hilda pushed open the door with her hip.

Zelda was made up, looking as pristine as ever, sitting at her dresser. She glanced at Hilda through the reflection in her mirror before resuming brushing her hair.

“I made you a cup of tea,” Hilda said nervously.

“You can put it on the side table,” Zelda replied.

Hilda placed the cup down on the small table along with her own. She stood wringing her hands for a moment just behind Zelda.

“I’m so so sorry Zelda,” Hilda said.

Zelda swallowed, “Why should you be, it wasn’t you who killed me”.

“Zelds,” Hilda said softly reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Zelda flinched. Hilda drew her hand away.

“I found out two weeks ago,” Hilda said softly.

Zelda cast her eyes up looking at her properly for the first time. Hilda sat down in the nearby armchair. 

“It was when you were under the sleeping curse. Well, it was no ordinary sleeping curse. It trapped you in a series of your own daydreams and fantasies. We -Sabrina, Mary Wardwell, and I - discovered that by, and I’m so sorry Zelda, but by entering your dream-scape.”

Zelda’s grip tightened around the edge of her armrest.

“You had no right to do that,” Zelda said.

“No, we didn’t, we should have found another way.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Well? What did you see while snooping?” Zelda asked her voice steely.

“You as high priestess, a lovely breakfast with Edward.” Hilda took a breath and said levelly, “You kissing me during an anniversary dinner.”

Zelda looked away.

“And one where you went back in time to stop yourself from harrowing me,” Hilda said feeling Zelda deserved the whole truth about what they had seen.

“Right,” Zelda said, “was there anything else?”

“No, that’s all I think, oh apart from one where Sabrina had a baby,” Hilda said.

Zelda nodded, “Well if that’s all I’ll be off to bed, I’m feeling incredibly drained Hilda”.

~


End file.
